Glimmer of Hope
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Bella Swan is just a normal girl with a normal life, her world gets turned upside down when her stalker makes himself known. All human


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow them.**

 **To my followers, I know what you must be thinking...I finally posted something! And sadly, it's not one of my previous started stories. But don't worry I'm working on chapters, it's just taking a little longer than usual because I'm trying to remember where I was going with the story and how I saw it ending. The next one that should be updated is Because of You. I have almost a full chapter written on paper, it's just a matter of typing it up.**

 **To my new readers, welcome!**

 **This has been an idea that has been bouncing around my head for quite some time now and I finally got time to sit down and put my ideas into words.**

 **This is NOT beta'd, in fact, I haven't been taking to my previous beta for quite some time, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

BPOV

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to senior high!" I heard my mom, Renee squeal as I walked down the stairs in my 'first day of school' outfit.

"Mom, please." I sighed. I hated school, especially first days because my mom goes through the same routine year after year. Although today would be my last 'first day' and I was feeling slightly nervous to be starting senior year.

"One picture, please?" She asked, smiling with teary eyes.

I sighed, but nodded and posed for the picture, smiling my best genuine smile even though it felt fake. "I have to go, where is dad?"

"Your dad got a call this morning, there was a really bad accident on the highway and they needed him. He was so upset he would miss your first day." She gave me a sad smile.

"It's fine mom, duty calls when you're the chief of police." I sighed. "I have to go, don't want to be late on my first day." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

My jaw dropped when I opened the door and my eyes widened. There sitting in the driveway, replacing my old rusty but faithful truck, was a brand new car. I could see the Honda symbol on the front and it just happened to be my favourite color, blue. Standing next to the driver's door was my dad holding a set of keys in his hand with a huge smile on his face. On the other side was my boyfriend of two years, Jacob Black.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I finally squealed as I ran towards my dad, wrapping my arms around him for a bone crushing hug. Looking back at my mom, I repeated my actions.

"I love you both so much." I said with a huge smile on my face. Glancing at the time on my cell phone my smile dropped and I quickly opened the car door, "but I really have to get going." Jacob followed my actions and with a final good-bye we were head to Forks High.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, everyone seemed to be standing outside and, of course, noticed my new car right away. They must've thought it was a new student because they instantly came towards me the second I parked my car. As soon as I opened the door there was an echo of gasps. Just like that, the crowd disappeared and the only ones left was Jacob, my best friend, Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben.

"Happy last first day of school Bella!" Angela cheered. Yes, cheered. She's the previous captain of the cheerleading team, and since no one would go up against her, she pretty much already has the position this year.

"Ang, its _school_." Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Come on Bella, let's leave these _boys_." She linked arms with mine and continued talking as she pulled me along, "I heard there's a few new students. Their names are…" I tuned her out as we walked because this has been the same routine every year. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad, I'm the girlfriend of the football quarter back, so she gets all the gossip within the first thirty minutes of being at school and once I arrive, gives me all the much needed details.

"Bella? Bellaaa? Hello, are you even listening to me?" Angela had stopped walking once we arrived at our lockers and was now standing in front of me, waving her hands in my face.

"What? Oh yeah, new students, new teachers, you're still cheer captain and Jake is still quarterback, I got it." I smiled as I opened up my locker, which has been the same locker since eight grade when Angela and I meet. We were lockers neighbours, and four years later we're still locker neighbours, and best friends.

Sadly we weren't in all the same classes, in fact as the first bell of the morning rang, I had to say good-bye and head to biology class. Thankfully, Ben was also taking this class so I wasn't alone.

We had Mr. Banner, again, and he announced the course work for the year in his monotone voice as tried to keep my attention on him. Ben and I had sat side by side, so when I felt a little tap on my arm, I looked at him only to see him nodding his head towards a piece of paper on the desk between us. I cracked a smile, leave it to him to pass notes on the first day of school.

I glanced at the note, _are you ok? You seem off._ I quickly wrote back without gaining too much attention from the teacher who was still speaking. _I'm fine, promise, just tired._ I added a smiley face and slid the paper back to him.

During lunch I happened to be on facebook and noticed that my mom had tagged me in a picture. _Great, now it's going to be all over the school._ I shook my head when I saw the caption. ' _It's a bittersweet day in the Swan residence, my baby girl is attending her last year of school at Forks High School but starting a new journey in her life. Have a great day sweetie, love mom and dad xoxo'_ _ **with Bella Swan at Forks High School in Forks, Washington, USA.**_

I groaned louder than intended and lowered my head to the table. Angela must have glanced at my phone because I could feel her shaking with laugher behind me.

"Well hey, at least you have 87 likes and 43 comments." She couldn't hold back her laugh when I glared at her and I could quickly see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I smacked her on the shoulder playfully and closed facebook; that was enough for one day.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and when the final bell rang, I couldn't wait to get home. The first day of school is always the longest because it's the same format for almost every class; the teacher introduces themselves, they write their name on the board, they give each student an overview of the year, etcetera, etcetera. Same old boring stuff year after year that even I could teach the first day of school.

Just as I started my car I heard a _ping_ from my phone. I knew right away it was from facebook. Thinking it was just new students adding the quarterback's girlfriend and cheer captain's best friend I ignored it and buckled my seatbelt. I was just about to put my car in drive when I heard it again. I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

Once I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car I decided to check my phone. My heart started beating wildly when I saw that it wasn't friend requests, but messages from 'Unknown'.

 **Unknown: how does a beautiful girl like you have a jackass of a boyfriend like Jacob Black?**

 **Unknown: Maybe I should take that back, seeing as you didn't even bother to check your phone, you must think a lot of yourself if you thought my messages were friend requests**

 **Unknown: For a chief of police's daughter, you drive awfully fast…**

 **Unknown: That's a lovely house you have…**

I quickly looked out my car windows and in my mirrors but there was no other vehicles in sight. My mom was working until 5pm and my dad should be home at 4pm, but until then I was all alone.

I quickly called Jacob in a panic, but the rings kept going in.

My phone made the same _ping_ sound and I hesitantly looked at the message, but was surprised when I saw it was no longer from facebook, but an actual text message from 'Unknown'.

 **Unknown: Poor little Isabella is all alone and her ass of a boyfriend won't answer his phone and come to her rescue, whatever will she do?**

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door of my house. I knew I would be safe once inside. I fumbled with the key to unlock the door but in my panic, the keys slipped between my fingers and fell between the front step and the house. I wasted no time in attempting to reach them, but it was a failed attempt when my hand got stuck. I heard my phone again and saw it was Jacob calling me.

Awkwardly, I tried to cross my arms and answer my phone and by some miracle, managed to reach and accept the call, hitting the speaker button.

"Jacob, thank god, please come to my house, I've been getting weird messages since I left school and then I dropped my keys between the house and the front step and now my hand is stuck, and I'm scared, please hurry."

" **Bella.."** his voice got cut off by a loud ear piercing scream. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as the called ended.

"No, no, no, no, no." I tried calling him back but I got the same busy signal over and over again.

I tried pushing on the front door and pulling my arm out but it was no use, I was stuck until one of my parents got home. With one last glimmer of hope, I called 911.

" **911, what's your emergency?"**

"I think someone is stalking me."

" **Okay ma'am, are you in a safe location?"**

"No, yes, kinda, I'm outside my house but my arm is stuck. I need help please."

" **Okay, please stay calm, I have your location and help is on the way."**

"Thank you, thank you so much."

" **I will stay on the li-"** The called ended.

"Hello? No, no, this can't be happening, not here, not now." I tried again to pull my arm out but it was no use. I was only injuring myself further.

I heard footsteps behind me and I relaxed, thinking my dad was home, but a cloth appeared in my line of vision just before it was placed over my mouth and nose. I struggled from the person's strong grip on my face but my world was slowly fading into darkness. The last thing I heard was sirens in the distant and a faint whisper of a male's voice. "I have you now Isabella."

 **So, what did you think? Next chapter is half done and should be posted by tomorrow (Aug. 31)**


End file.
